friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 5
The fifth season of Friends aired from September 24, 1998 to May 20, 1999 on NBC in the US. Season summary After the wedding ceremony, Emily locks herself in the bathroom. When Rachel points out that at her wedding to Barry, she escaped through the bathroom window, they burst into the bathroom to see that Emily has done the same thing. Monica and Chandler spend the entire reception trying to find a place to sleep together, but Rachel's desire to tell Ross about her feelings, Ross's search for Emily, and Emily's drunken father prevent them from doing so. Ross hopes Emily will turn up at the airport the next day to join him for their honeymoon to Greece. He runs into Rachel during the last boarding call and invites her along since it seems Emily won't be arriving. However, Emily does show up, just as Ross is boarding the plane with Rachel. She runs off, and Ross chases her, leaving Rachel alone on the flight. Once Rachel returns from Greece, she finally tells Ross of her continued feelings for him. They both find it crazy when they realize that Rachel is in love with a married man whose wife won't return his calls. Ross continues calling everyone in Emily's family to try to find her and sends them packages of flowers and giant stuffed animals. Annoyed by Ross's repeated, failed attempts to win her over, Emily finally contacts Ross to tell him to stop harassing her and her family. She eventually agrees to giving their marriage a chance, making a few demands in the process: Ross must move into a new apartment, because everything that is in his old apartment reminds her of Rachel; additionally, Ross must cut Rachel out of his life. While Ross agrees to move out of his apartment, he eventually draws the line at cutting Rachel out of his life. Emily's inability to trust Ross results in her deciding to end their marriage. Sometime later, Emily leaves a message on Ross's answering machine and wonders if the divorce was a mistake - even though she is set to marry another man. Rachel accidentally deletes the message, but still tells Ross about it. Ross refuses to call Emily back, not wanting to reunite with his manipulative and controlling ex-wife. Rachel begins dating a man who lives in the apartment building, Danny, but stops seeing him after she realizes he has an inappropriate sexual relationship with his sister. Ross is forced to take a hiatus at work after screaming at his boss for eating his "moistmaker" sandwich. Eventually, he moves into Ugly Naked Guy's apartment across the street from Monica's. After sleeping with each other while in London, Monica and Chandler decide to establish a secret relationship. Joey is the first to find out about Monica and Chandler's relationship early in the season after they take a secret vacation together. Rachel finds out mid-season, when she ends up eavesdropping on a phone call, and Phoebe is the second to last person to find out about the relationship when she sees them through the window of Ross's new apartment. Joey, Rachel and Phoebe confront Monica and Chandler about their deception by playing a trick on them, and Chandler and Monica finally admit that they have fallen in love with each other. Ross also finds out about Monica and Chandler's relationship after seeing them through the window of his new apartment. After realizing that Monica and Chandler are actually in love, he is happy for them. Joey receives a role in a movie filming in Las Vegas. Chandler is going to drive to Nevada with him, but before they leave New York, Chandler accidentally reveals that he doesn't think the movie is Joey's big break and Joey kicks him out of the car. When he arrives in Las Vegas, he finds out the movie has run out of funding and been put on hold indefinitely. He gets a job as a gladiator character at a hotel and casino. The rest of the friends discover this when they plan a trip to Las Vegas to visit. During this trip, Chandler and Monica begin to wonder if they are seeing signs that are telling them that they should get married. However, when they get to the chapel, Ross and Rachel run out, having just drunkenly gotten married. It received Emmy nominations in 1999 for Outstanding Comedy Series. Cast Main Cast Jennifer Aniston as Rachel Greene Courteney Cox as Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow as Phoebe Buffay/'Ursula Buffay' ("The One With Joey's Bag") Matt Le Blanc as Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry as Chandler Bing David Schwimmer as Ross Geller Recurring Cast Helen Baxendale as Emily Waltham George Newbern as Danny Michael Rapaport as Gary Trivia *The first lines of the season are "Friends, family..." spoken by the minister at Ross and Emily's wedding. *In all of her appearances in Season 5 Helen Baxendale was pregnant. *Many fans of the series consider this and the fourth season to be the best seasons of the show. See also * Friends: The Complete Fifth Season * Season 5 Actors * Season 5 Characters * Episodes Episode List Category:Friends Category:Season 5 Category:Episode List Category:Friends Seasons